The City of Love or is it?
by Beauty6
Summary: Corey kicked Lanely out for a stupid reason. Now Lanely is part of the Newmans. When the Newmans go to Paris, the city of love. Will love prevail or will The Newmans have the last laugh.
1. The Letter

Dear Corey,

I am sorry I have caused so much trouble that you kicked me out of the band. I guess I deserved it. I am now the manager for the Newmans. I miss you and Kin and Kon.

-Lanely Penn

Corey just finished Lanely's letter and a tear tickled down his face. Why did he have to kick her out? Corey remembered the day as if it was yesterday. It was yesterday.

That Day

"Corey are you okay?" asked Lanely. "Yeah, just zoned out." "Oh I thought it was because I told you that the Newmans are on TV," said Lanely. "What the what!" yelled Corey as he got up. He went to the TV and found that Lanely tricked him. She started laughing. Corey said, "Ha ha, very funny Lanes."

"Corey!" exclaimed Kin. "Lanely is dating Larry!" That made both Corey and Lanely yell," What!" "She isn't, I just needed you lovebirds to get up and see this," said Kin. Corey and Lanely cursed under their 16 year old breaths. Kin showed them a picture of Lanely and Larry in the park together. "Lanes what is this?" asked Corey. "Larry needed help so I helped him," said Lanely as if it were okay. "Lanely, you help a Newman!" Lanely gasped because Corey never called her Lanely. The only time he did was when they were 14 and he realized that Lanely was a girl, not a boy. Corey then said, "Get out and never come back." Lanely grabbed all her stuff and tore the necklace that Corey gave her when she turned 16 and threw it and stepped on it revealing a picture of her and Corey when they were 4. She cried as she stomped out of the garage. Kin and Kon looked at him and Corey fell down to his knees.

End of Flashback

He still remembered how Lanely smelled and looked like. Her long red hair, her emerald eyes, her green and black striped shirt with red jeans, a black leather jacket, some boots, and she smelled like jasmine. Corey was in his room crying.


	2. Author's NOTE

**The Next Chapter will come on Oct. 5****th****. Sorri I didn't mean to put her name was Lanely. I am also sorry for my brother putting rated M. Just noticed and changed now.**


	3. Feelings

Laney's POV

I just finished writing The Newmans' new song. It's called Harmony and Melody.

"Laney!" called Konnie. "Yeah?" I yelled back. "Where's the mustard?" "It's in the fridge not freezer." "Oh," she replied.

1 hr later

"Let's get to order of business," said Carrie. "Song." "I wrote a new song called Harmony and Melody," I said. "Managing," Carrie said. "I booked us a gig all the way in Paris-"I said. They all cheered. "However, we would need to go to all of Europe first because our flight is taking us to the other side of Europe- Asia." "Oh that's ok when the flight taking off?" "Tomorrow," I said. "What!" said Kim. They all dashed from Carrie's house and went straight for the mall. I went home.

Corey's POV

I just saw the Newmans' car go straight in the direction of the mall. Larry, Kim, Carrie, Lenny, but no Lanes. I decided maybe she went home. I was heading to Laney's house when I heard a crash and smelled smoke in the direction of our school. Everybody in the neighborhood stopped what they were doing and ran in the direction of the crash. I ran too.

I looked at my school. It was a mess. The school's stove crashed and blew up causing a fire, but it's good that it's June not during the school year because around this time everyone would've been in school. I saw The Newmans with Laney. She looked at me and tear struck her eye and she quickly turned around to her new band mates. Laney. Why could I have been so stupid? She was what kept Grojband from dyeing literally and figuratively. I walked away slowly when I bumped into a new girl in our town. Her name is Stacy; she can play a killer bass. That's it! "Uh, Stacy?" "Yeah, Corey?" she said. She looked around for a while and then said, "Where's your friend Laney?" "Uh , I, never mind," I said my voice breaking. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She looked around and saw Laney with the Newmans. "Do you need a new bass player?" she asked I nodded. "Can I be your new bass player?" I said yes. She took my hand and we ran off.

Laney's POV

I just saw Corey with a new girl friend. Why do I feel so jealous? My mind wandered a little until Larry asked, "Are you coming Laney?" I got up from the bench and ran off with Larry.

The Next Day

We are on the flight to Asia. This is going to be an adventure never to be forgotten.


	4. Thanks

Kin's POV

"Guys, guess what?" I asked my band mates. "Laney and the Newmans are going to Paris!" I exclaimed. Corey spat his soda out and Stacy was there wide-eyed while my twin brother, Kon continued to rummage through the fridge. I fake coughed to get his attention but it didn't work. Then I saw Corey pull his phone out and play a recording of Laney snapping Kon into reality and it worked. He yelled and said, "Why did she have to betray us!" "She was the glue that literally and figuratively put us together." After a few moments of silence we all went back to normal except Corey. He went to his room. We knew he liked Laney more than a friend so it must hurt him the most on the fact that he replaced her in one day. I just went back to finding a way to get tickets to their concerts and the plane tickets at a cheap price.

Corey's POV

I m in my room kill myself over the fact that I probably overreacted on my decision. Like Kon said, she is the glue that held us together. I sobbed quietly in my room until I saw a pebble knock my window and I saw my two original fans. We have a lot of fans but these are the two girls who stuck by Grojband through times. I opened my window and out don my ladder and climbed down. "Corey, are you crying?" asked the blonde one. I said no but I could tell they weren't buying it so I told them everything. "It's okay Corey we'll be here for you," said the other one. They hugged me and gave me tickets to Paris and tickets to the Newmans' concert. I told them thanks and climbed back up and rolled my ladder up and closed my window and locked it. I then went to show my band mates what the girls gave to me. They were glad that they didn't have to pay $3,989.87 just for one person.

Carrie's POV

We just got to Russia and a whole new experience was waiting for us. I had a feeling in my gut that thanks to idiotic Corey I just got the greatest band mate ever, Laney. I grinned evilly.

**Bye my fantastic readers. I would like to thank everyone for making this story be awesome. I will continue on if you all promise me that you will continue with me. So corny but True. I love you my glorious readers. GOD BLESS YOU BTW I'm Christian **


	5. Take Care

Laney's POV

"Who's ready to check into the hotel?" asked Konnie."Uh, Konnie dear we aren't going to a hotel," said Carrie. "Where are we going?" asked Konnie. "We're going to my dad's estate here in Russia," said Larry. Then a pink haired girl ran into me. She looked familiar.

"Uh sorry," said a green haired girl behind her. "Carrie?" asked the green haired girl. "Mina?" asked Carrie. "Trina?" I asked. "Laney?" asked Trina. We all hugged and caught up. 'Where's Corey?" asked Trina. "Uh, he kicked me out of the band so I joined the Newmans," I said as my voice broke. "Aw, it okay, I always knew my brother was stubborn," said Trina sympathetically. "Trina, we better get back to class," said Mina. "Bye!" they yelled. Carrie and the girls confuted me as we went back to the estate.

Mina's POV

I felt so bad for Laney. "Trina why are you smiling?" I asked. "I finally have a way to get back a Corey for sending me here," she replied. "I put a tracker on Laney and I know Corey will chase after her so then I can crush her,": she said. Oh dear.

Stacy's POV

I really like like Corey but he's still in love with that retarded Laney. Maybe when we get to Paris I xan do something to Laney. Mu-ha-ha!

"Uh, Stacy?" asked Corey. "Are you okay?" "Yep, why do you ask?" I asked. "No reason," said Corey. Kin and Kon then took Corey for a secret boys meeting in the back of the airplane.

Kon's POV

"Stacy likes you," said my brother Kin. "Yeah, we all like each other," said Corey. "I think he means like like," I said. "Well, I don't like her that way," said Corey. 'That's only the reason she joined the band," said Kin. Then we all went back. 'What was that about?" asked Stacy to Corey. "Uh, nothing, just Kin talking nonsense," replied Corey. She took it and looked out of the window.

Larry's POV

We arrived to my dad's estate. I saw my friends' eyes widen in surprise. Carrie then said, "Larry, this place is huge!" Everyone else just nodded in agreement. "We'll be staying here until we get tickets to Paris, France," I said.

I then saw Laney pull out a notebook. "What's that?' I asked her. "Nothing, just a journal to store my notes and discoveries, like a diary," she replied. "I got it when I was 6 years old." "Well let's go!" yelled Kim and Konnie.


	6. Author's NOTE 2

_**Hey girls here are the dates**_

_**PPGZ and GB Next updating**_

_**PPGZ- 24th of Oct.**_

_**GB- 25th of Oct.**_

_**PPGZ and GB- 31th Spoooooky! **_

_**PPGZ- 7th of Nov.**_

_**GB- 8th of Nov.**_

_**Other chapters soon to be revealed**_


	7. So much Gasping!

Corey's POV

We just arrived in Paris and Stacy hung close to me. I think because of my manliness or because it was dark. Stacy held my arm which made me blush. Stacy and I made our way to the hotel Kin and Kon beat us to. Kin and Kon didn't look happy to see Stacy so close to me. I wonder why.

Kin's POV

Stacy is not for Corey, Laney is. That is the only reason I agreed to come to Paris in the first place. I pulled Kon and Stacy to a wall while Corey checked us in.

Kon's POV

"Stacy, Corey is not for you, he's for Laney," I said. Kin then said harshly, "So listen up." "You get away from Corey with your dirty, ugly, little, troll self." I never heard him say something so mean before. I gasped. Stacy had tears in her eyes.

"No one has ever loved me but Corey," she said. "Nobody loved me." "As an orphan nobody wanted to adopt me for years." "You don't know what its like to be hated and unloved before." She then ran off crying. Kin and I nodded at each other and ran after her.

Laney's POV

Last night I found plane tickets to get us to Paris so now we are here. I swear I just saw Kin, Kon, and Stacy. Carrie and Larry went to sign us in at our hotel. Konnie and Kim went to get the groceries we needed. I was alone.

I decided to go for a walk around the city. Then I saw a confused boy with familiar blue hair. I went to him and asked, "Are you lost or confused?" "Yes I am," said the boy. When he turned around I gasped.

Carrie's POV

Larry and I just arrived at the desk. As we signed in Larry pointed and said, "Isn't that…." I bitterly cut him off, "Grojband"

Kin's POV

We just got to the place Stacy ran off to. "What, do, you want," she asked between sobs. "We're here to say sorry, we're just overprotective of Corey," I said. She then said it was okay and we started talking about how Corey would get us in crazy situations as we walked to the hotel.

Stacy's POV

We were now laughing. Then Kon stopped laughing and got in front of me. Apparently Kin saw what he saw so he started pulling me into the other direction. I ran around Kon and gasped. Corey and another girl were either arguing or cursing each other out. I saw that the girl was…

**You probably know who it is or do you? 441 words total!**


	8. Missing or Naw

Laney's POV

I was shocked. It was Corey's cousin, Cameron! "Hey Laney," said Cameron. "Do you know where the The Louvre is?" "Sorry but you could check that map over there," I said pointing to the map at his right. "Thanks, see you later," he said.

At Night

Carrie just woke me up saying that Konnie was missing! "How could she be missing if we saw her 10 minutes ago at dinner?" I asked while putting my coat on. "I don't know!" yelled Kim, obviously overreacting. "Calm down Kim," said Carrie. "How can we find her?" asked Larry. "Sadly, I know someone," said Carrie. "Grojband."

Corey's POV

I was 3 in the morning when Carrie came and literally pulled me out of my bed. Then Kin and Kon came out sleepy eyed with Kim and Konnie. Then I heard 2 girls fighting and I recognized Laney's voice. I was thrilled to hear her voice. I still like her so I blushed but Carrie noticed and mouthed 'Don't even think about it' She scared me so I looked away. All of us went inside Stacy's room and found nothing but a note that stated:

I am capturing your girls Corey. Come get me in Russia.

-T

"Trina," I said bitterly.

**OMG**


	9. Note

Happy Halloween Everyone. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha


	10. Thanks to all my fans

Here are fans who I know read my stories.

**Grojband first**

grojbandfan

Mysty

Air gal

.9231

Guest

teresa okiyie

TotalGrojbandLov

**PPGZ now**

Hinako29

Air gal

dangerous-angel-123

IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8

kimeko-chan123

MariLuji

Guest

PPGZxRRBZlover37

minicynthia


	11. Votes and Dates

**Here are the dates for my stories and opinion on bottom**

**Grojband**

November 8, 2014

November 15, 2014

November 22, 2014

**PPGZ**

November 14, 2014

November 21, 2014

**Nothing 4 Thanksgiving so spend time with your family and holiday weekends I don't do. Sorry. For both of my stories I take OC's too so I love using them to make my stories more enjoyable for you guys and girls. Here is the opinion:**

**I love Goddess Girls book series and I already have ideas buzzing in my head. Should I do it? Help Me! Voting ends December 20, 2014. If yes I will start it in January 2015. Date will be decided. If no I'll post it on Wattpad. Bye guys and girls. Stay writing and dreaming. **


	12. Run for Clue One!

Corey's POV

"My sister just took my band mate!" I yelled. Then the others looked at me. "And Laney and Konnie of course," I then said. Then Kin sighed and Kon shaked his head. Carrie and Larry looked at me and their faces said seriously?. Kim just looked sad. Carrie went up to her and told her it would be alright.

Then we went out in the night when it started to rain. Then Larry offered to get umbrellas so none of the remaining girls disappeared.

"Carrie, what will we do if we can't find Stacy, Laney, or Konnie?" asked Kim. "Then we blame it on Corey," she said. "Me?!" I yelled. "Well yeah, if you hadn't kicked Laney out of the band the Newmans would've never gotten to Russia in the first place!" yelled Kon. I gasped. My own band mate was now agreeing with enemy. Kin then nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, it is Larry's fault I got mad in the first place!" I retorted. "My fault?" he asked. "Laney was just helping me with a problem," he said. In the Newmans we don't care if we interact with Grojband, but not give them ideas." Then all of us started yelling when the police came.

"Okay what is going on here?" the policeman asked. Then we all started talking at once. "Okay, okay," he said calmly but we didn't shut up. "Okay, shut up!" he then yelled which silenced us. "Okay," he said clearing his throat. "You, girl with the blue hair," he said pointing to Carrie. "Explain." Carrie then explained everything except our friends being missing. But she had to include me kicking Laney out of the band. "What it sounds like was that the Corey guy was jealous," he said and he left. As he left I yelled, I am not jealous!" Then he turned and was coming back. "Run!" Kin yelled and everyone grabbed an umbrella and ran. Larry ran in one direction. Kin and Kim ran in another and Kon ran in the same direction as Larry. Guess what? Carrie and I ran int he same direction. Ugh!

Carrie's POV

I am stuck with the idiot and we are in the woods. Just perfect. I wish we were in a movie and the werewolf came and fell in love with me and ate Corey. Then Corey looked back at something and screamed and he jumped in my arms. He then got out of my arms and said," I mean, I shall slay thy dreadful beast." Then an owl came out and he screamed. And jumped into my arms, again. "My hero," I said flatly while dropping him.

Then I spotted a note on the ground. "Stop!" he yelled. "What if it's a trap?" he asked. Then he said, "Take it." How rude! No wonder Laney seemed so happy to be in my band and rarely talked about Corey in a good way. I took it and opened it. It stated:

Dear idiot and Mina's sister,

Mina is following fatty and Mina's sister's boyfriend. I am following you. One of my buddies from school is following the geniuses. Here is a clue on where you will find the next clue.

You think I am insane. Find the liquid of saneness.

Mina's sister might figur it out but Corey you wont. Moo Ha Ha Ha Ha!

**Can you figure out what Corey crazy sister means by the clue. The clue is again:You think I am insane. Find the liquid of saneness. Bye guys and girls, my fans.**


	13. Veterans

Happy Verterans Day! 11/11/14.

Salute to our verterans over seas over air, everywhere.

Thank You!


	14. What to do for Clue Two?

**I decided to start underlining the letters so you won't get confused with the rest of the story. I am sorry that I didn't post last week but I got really sick so my mom refused to let me get out of bed for 4 full days. I missed a lot of school. Here you go! **

Carrie's POV

"The Seine River!" I yelled. "If my phone is correct the Seine River should be 6 kilometers away. We only walked 2 kilometers when Corey asked me, "Um, Carrie? Does Laney ever talk about me?" "Well yeah," I said. "She said that you are an inconsiderate little boy who never looks or asks about the facts. You just infer." He looked hurt and I felt a pain in my heart. But I never feel friendship toward the enemy. The again I do have Laney in my band now so never mind. "She did say that you might have been oblivious to the fact that she was a girl for who knows how many years! But she did say she missed the crazy fun adventures you got her into." He brightened. I then thought about why I felt this way. I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly fell into the water and drowned but Corey called to me just in time. Then I saw a note inside a canoe so I picked it up and it stated:

Dear whoever,

Carrie is very smart. Here is your next clue

Sadness and fears wind up here. Up Here

-Trina

For the first time I don't understand but Corey does.

Larry's POV

We've just been walking when I though I saw a figure that looked a lot like Mina but I ignored it but it still scared me to the bone.


	15. Author's Note 3

**Guys and Girls I am not deleting the story so don't frett but I need some ideas for the next chapters.**


	16. Turkey Day!

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**Gobble Gobble Gobble!**


End file.
